All Again For You
by Nightwingstar
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die... Onesided Mari


Shoot. Me. Now.

I have another songfic for you and it will be in Nightwing's songfic format. Why a songfic and why do they always ALWAYS have memories? And am I getting out of this writers block? (I really hope so) Chapter 121 of MR3. Oh yeah! This is Mari by the way, thanks to Supergirrl. ;D

Disclaimer: I sorely wish I did own this song by We The Kings but alas I don't. And you guys should have known by now I don't own Maximum Ride except for the books. (Note: notice how I only disclaim stuff when there's songs or possible conflicts? Disclaimers are tedious :nods:)

Enjoy!

* * *

**All Again For You **

_**You were the one, I was in love  
But you always hurt the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough.**_

* * *

Was he supposed to be dreaming? The roar of fighting would make his ears bleed yet it sounded like the soft stream passing by. Max was beside him, it would have been unusual until now. 

I had her at some point in my life, Ari realized, he could feel his heart slowing.

But this dream, he had dreamed of taking Max away from the world, where just the two of them would walk on the beaches, their toes getting buried beneath the sand. And if the White Coats found them they'd go to another island, happy to be together.

A seven year old has quite an imagination…

* * *

"_Ari! Ari! Promise to be with me forever!" A ten year old Max beamed at his three year old self as she sat in her cage, the other experiments were running trials. Ari sat in front of Max's cage, her pale face shined with happiness._

"_Okay." Ari nodded. "I want to fly." He watched Max stretch a wing out a little._

"_It's not a big deal, sometimes it really hurts to fly."_

"_I'm sorry, if I could fly I'd be hawkman!" Max giggled, Ari had shown her the comic books Jeb got him._

* * *

When you die, are you supposed to feel so nostalgic? They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die...

* * *

"_Jeb! Don't leave Ari behind!" Max screamed as she tried to jerk away from Jeb's hand as he ran towards the door as a seven year old Nudge carried Angel._

"_There's no time!" Jeb shouted back in a scolding voice, Max flinched at the tone._

_Flashing lights were all around the dark hallways, Ari was struggling to keep up with his father's long legs._

"_SURROUND THE EXITS!" A White Coat yelled._

"_DADDY!" Ari yelled as he tripped and fell. He remembered the billowing of his father's white coat before the doors shut on him, separating him from his family._

* * *

Maybe they would have lived in Korea or Japan, a place with clean air, lots of beaches, and fewer White Coats. Max would have to drive him around though, he was still too young even if he would look like her pedophile boyfriend. He didn't care, she'd be with him.

* * *

_Ari remembered as wings were being grafted into his skin. He felt pain and remembered what Max said, 'sometimes it really hurts to fly' but he didn't realize it would later hurt all the time. He wanted to be like Max, the girl he fell in love with, half-brother or not. He would first become an experiment and then later learn to fly with the newfound pain in his back. _

_He also remembered the pain from the roundhouse kick that Max favored and the punches because she was so furious he was trying to bring the flock back to the School. What she didn't realize is that he wanted to bring them back to the old times when he was just a kid so he wouldn't be so abandoned. _

_But would they be able to make him a kid again?_

* * *

Ari had been fine just moments ago, fighting with the strength of ten bears at least but his time had come, the day that had been marked for weeks. He can't even die honorably, no wounds, he was completely fine but to the world he was randomly dying. And right now everyone around him could care less, they were fighting and killing, what was one more death? 

The White Coats would never turn him back into a kid, Max could never love him in the way he wanted her to…

* * *

_The shock on Max's face when he found out what Ari had become was priceless. He would never be able to tell it to anyone else with justice. But because he ended up mutilating himself become __**that**__ she found immediate hatred in him. To her, the Ari she had known had died, he was lost and unable to save…_

* * *

Even though Ari never truly got to be a part of the flock he was glad he made his mistakes in a feeble attempt to become a part of Max's family, to have a part of her heart. 

If Ari could have started over as the little boy who got left behind, knowing what would happen, he would do it all again just to be with Max.

Max stared at Ari with wide eyes, he was alive just a second ago. He had only collapsed less then ten. She had demanded where the wound was and then six words… he only said six words and the last one was her name…

* * *

_**All Again For You  
By: We The Kings**  
_

_I couldn't sleep last night.  
I walked alone, on the beach,  
Where we always used to go  
When we couldn't hook up at home._

_I thought of you  
And the time we jumped the fence.  
Pool-side, stripped down; we dove right in  
And the cops chased us again_

_When you were mine, you know._

_We had it all in front of us  
You were the one, I was in love  
But you always hurt the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough._

_You were everything that's bad for me.  
Make no apologies;  
I'm crushed, black and blue  
But you know I'd do it all again for you._

_Today, dressed up in designer drugs,  
Dedicated to the one I'll always love,  
The one who really messed me up._

_I let you take the wheel  
And the driver's seat; strapped in.  
So you get the best of me  
Now what's left are the memories_

_When you were mine, you know._

_We had it all in front of us  
You were the one, I was in love  
But you always hurt the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough._

_You were everything that's bad for me.  
Make no apologies;  
I'm crushed, black and blue  
But you know I'd do it all again for you._

_I am standing in the ocean rain,  
Rough and ready for your deadly game.  
I've got nowhere else to go._

_We had it all in front of us  
You were the one, I was in love  
But you always hurt the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough._

_You were everything that's bad for me.  
Make no apologies;  
I'm crushed, black and blue  
But you know I'd do it all again for you._

_You know I'd do it all again for you._

_I swear I'd do it all again for you._

... after reading the lyrics for the billionth time I'm like 'wait, he's a freaking masochist?' Ah the thoughts of Nightwing.

Reviews are greatly loved :D

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


End file.
